Human Studies
by C.F.Snape
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort, Hogwarts is now ready to start a new school year. There's a new teacher in the staff and she finds herself attracted to our favorite Potions Master. Will she able to get him? AU, rating is for some language and a tiny smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, this is my very first fanfiction featuring my favorite character from the Harry Potter-books, the (in)famous Severus Snape. Sometimes I just can't stop think about his personality, his life and of course, about what would have been if... In my alternate universe he didn't die at the Battle of Hogwarts because he deserved to live in freedom at last. **

**I'm not a native English speaker, writing fan fictions is a way to improve my English. So on one hand, please, be patient with me, and on the other hand, if you're a Beta and you'd like to help me with my grammar, just tell me :)**

**Although I don't like the ending what J.K. Rowling provided to us, I'm really thankful to her creating this wonderful world of magic. I also don't own any rights :( **

* * *

1.

I did it: at 28, I've reached the peak of my career. I was standing in front of the entrance of the Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and I was mesmerized by the work of few dozen witches and wizards. After the fall of Voldemort the restoration of the building has started immediately so the wounds from the war could heal faster. Also the wizards of the light side wanted to demonstrate their strength. The people were working so fast that the new school year could started in October.

I've arrived at 30th August so I've had enough time on my hands to work on my lesson plan. I've met Minerva McGonagall beginning summer. She was still mourning the people she lost during the war however she was already working on rebuilding the school, both literally and figuratively, officially as Headmistress. We've met at a conference where I was giving lecture in Muggle Studies and I was so convincing, that McGonagall offered me a job as a teacher in Hogwarts. I was flabbergasted and of course I said yes. Who wouldn't? Having a job in the world's best wizarding school? Opportunities like this come once in a lifetime.

So, when I arrived to the castle, I was super excited and pretty nervous. I took the stairs to the hall but when I arrived there, I got confused. The Headmistress told me that she will be waiting for me there at 9 AM but she wasn't there. I didn't know where should I looking for her so I just waited patiently. I was fascinated by the glorious building – I've always had a thing for old castles. I was looking at the ceiling and the wonderful stone columns when suddenly I've heard the low voice of a man. I've shivered a little.

"Are you looking for someone?"

I spun around and I saw that a tall thin person in black clothes is coming closer from a dark corridor. His steps were soundless but firm and not very fast. His hair was black and a bit longer than ordinary men's hairstyle. His pale skin was in a strong contrast to his hair and his clothes. When he got closer I saw his long nose and black eyes. I knew exactly who he was because I read the Daily Prophet: the man before me was a war hero and the best Potions Master in the whole wizarding world.

"Good Morning, Professor Snape! My name is Anna Hollo." I offered my hand but his hands stayed behind his back so I pulled back mine as well. It was very awkward and I cleared my throat while I was trying to find my voice again. "I was waiting for Professor McGonagall, I am the new Muggle Studies professor."

He was studying me from head to toe, I've felt if he was trying to look into my soul. It was frightening but at the same time it was also quite thrilling. _I really need to find a boyfriend,_ I thought.

"I see. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, we should have met at 9 AM, here, in the hall."

"Well then, I'm sure the Headmistress will be here very soon. Be patient."

He shot me one last look and he left. When he passed by me very closely, I smelled herbs on his clothes. I said good-bye but he remained silent as he disappeared in a dark corridor.

I was still stunned by this very brief encounter with Professor Snape when I've heard another voice behind me. This was a woman's with a very strong Scottish accent.

"Oh, Anna! I'm really sorry!", said Minerva McGonagall while hurrying down the stairs. "We have a lot of things to do before the new school year and of course all hells break loose at this very morning. We still find some minor dark curses. For instance today some shelves in the owlery came off and the poor birds got very frightened and went crazy. At the same time some plants in the greenhouses came to life. We had to take care of them. But fear not, my dear, these are just unimportant complications". She was smiling at me very nicely.

"It's alright, I just arrived a few minutes ago. However I've already met one of my future colleagues."

"Who was it?"

"Professor Snape."

For a moment, McGonagall had a very strange expression on her face but eventually her smile came back.

"I hope he didn't insulted you."

"No, he was here only for a minute or so."

"Oh, that's enough time for him to make someone cry."

"I don't start to cry that easily."

"Good to hear. You know, Severus came back only a few days ago. Until now, he was in St. Mungo's on rehabilitation. I assume, you know why."

"Yes, I read the Daily Prophet."

"That's good to hear but you should ask the other professors for some information. The media could be... very unreliable. But I do not recommend you to ask Professor Snape about the battle of Hogwarts."

"I realized that he is not the talkative type of guy. And I know that he has an agenda. I also know that a lot of people got hurt, a lot of people are mourning and the wounds are still very raw."

The Headmistress stopped smiling and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Yes, they are but we are trying to pull ourselves together and carry on. I'm sure some new faces, just like yours, will help us to get over it faster."

She wiped away a tear then stepped closer to me and took my elbow.

"Now, I will show you your classroom and your private chambers."

"Thank you, Headmistress."

"You can call me Minerva. In the staff we use first names."

"Even Professor Snape?"

"Yes", she stopped for a moment. "However I think you should ask him about it. I have known him when he was a student but Merlin knows sometimes even I don't know what he will tolerate."

"It will be nice to work with him", I sighed and followed McGonagall up to the stairs.

* * *

**So, what do you think? R & R are like unicorn blood to You-Know-Who: it keeps me alive!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the story continues. I have 12 chapters ready so as soon as I translate it to English, I will be able to update the story.**

**Still don't own anything :(**

* * *

2.

"Well, these are your chambers. It's not a luxurious suite in a posh hotel but they are comfortable and bright."

We were in a chamber located on the first floor of the castle. Minerva told me that there weren't any private rooms here earlier but with the reconstruction of the castle they made some changes. The entrance to the chambers was hidden behind a painting of a lynx. The door led to small corridor where you can find the entry to the rooms. After stepping in the chamber, I was amazed. Again. The door led to a very pretty living room filled with sunshine thanks to two big windows opposite the entry. From the windows I could see the lake and the Forbidden Forest. On the left there was another small corridor which led to the bathroom and the study. On the right there was the bedroom. The furniture in every room was very tasteful made from cherry wood and the linens were light-colored. There were enough shelves for my books and other personal things.

"Minerva, this is beautiful!"

"I'm glad you're pleased. Your classroom, as you could see, is only a 5 minutes walk from here, just like the staff room and the Great Hall."

"I think I would be very comfortable here", I was smiling like an idiot.

"I hope so. It is very important to have a nice place you can call your own. These are all of your luggages?", she asked me pointing at my suitcase.

"Yes. You know, even if my specialty is Muggle Studies, I'm really good at shrinking and extension charms."

The Headmistress shot a smile.

"I'm pleased to hear that. Come now, I'll show you another thing."

We went back to the main corridor and stopped before a painting of a doe. The painting was just opposite to the entrance of my rooms.

"The only other professor on the corridor lives here."

I was about to ask her, who is that teacher when she cried out.

"Ah, here he is! You've already met him."

I've started to turn my head to the right but I already know who is coming. It was Snape, walking as soundless as he did earlier. He stopped a few steps from us.

"We were just talking about you, Severus!"

Snape raised an eyebrow but his face was emotionless.

"How nice."

"I just showed to Professor Hollo her chambers", Minerva continued. "I was telling her that you will be her neighbour. Isn't it wonderful? I hope you will get along well."

"I'm sure we will", answered Snape indifferently.

"Great!", exclaimed McGonagall and then she turned to me. "My dear, if you would like to talk to Severus, you should send your patronus in and Professor Snape will let you in with Alohomora. And vice versa."

"I could hardly imagine a situation when I will have the urge to talk to Professor Hollo", said Snape with a low voice. It was my turn to raise an eyebrow but I remained silent.

"Oh, Severus, don't be like this! Anna, is your patronus a lynx?", pointed Minerva on the painting behind my back.

"Yes, it is. But how…?"

"This castle is very smart", answered McGonagall with a smile. "I think this would be all for now, I'll leave you to unpack, Professor Hollo. We'll meet at lunch!", and with that she took a few steps to the right where Snape came from. However she suddenly stopped and turned back to face me and Snape.

"Severus!"

"Yes, Headmistress?", he asked with a bored voice.

"Could Anna call you on your first name? I told her that it is a custom in the staff but you used to be… well… more touchy in these things than the other teachers."

"I don't want to be a nuisance. So if she must…" The tone of his voice told me that the only thing he wants now is to be a nuisance.

"Wonderful! Goodbye you two!", and then Minerva left.

I felt Snape's eyes on me but when I turned to him, he was already standing in front of the picture of the doe and whispering the password. This was the sign of dismissal so I mirrored him and went to my chambers to unpack.

* * *

The lunch was very amusing. My new colleagues were very nice and friendly, except Snape of course. He didn't say a word to me even if I was sitting beside him. The staff table was now round but the Headmistress explained to me that with the start of the school year the table will have his old form. Now it was for the purpose to make conversations easier among the staff members. _I bet_ _Snape is very happy about this, _I thought smiling. At the end of the lunch there was a cake for me because I've had birthday. It was such a nice gesture from the others, although being an introvert I was little bit embarrased with all that attention. Everyone wished me happy birthday, even Snape murmured a "Good luck" in a very low voice.

After lunch, I took a walk outside and eventually I took a seat in the lawn on the shore of the lake. I was wearing Muggle clothes. In the last 20 years a lot of wizard and witch had to be ashamed about their Muggle or half-Muggle origin. I was proud of it and I wanted to show it to everyone, especially to my students. The Headmistress gave me permission to wear Muggle clothes outside the classes and the meals. So I was wearing a fitting t-shirt, a skinny jeans and sneakers and I was enjoying the warm summer sunshine. I was watching the giant octopus playing in the middle of the lake when the scent of herbs transferred by the breeze caught my attention. Instinctively I turned around and I saw Snape going to the Forbidden Forest. He looked at me for a moment but almost instantly turned away and disappeared in the woods.

From that moment on, I can't stop think about him. He was very distant with me, just like with everyone. Still I was fascinated by the radiance of his voice and his eyes. I felt attracted to him: I got excited, my heart was beating faster and I wanted to touch him, to feel his skin or at least the material of his clothes. I've tried to fight this feeling because first: he was my colleagues, second: he doesn't seem flirty, and third: it was only my first day, I've met him for the first time only a few hours ago. I can't have a crush on him already.

I don't know how much time passed when I smelled that pleasant scent again. But now it was much more stronger. I was just turning around when I've heard Snape's sensual baritone. _Oh, Merlin, did I just say sensual?_

"Would you able to settle down, Professor?"

He was standing a few steps from me. Now, that I was sitting on the grass and he was standing, he looked even more dominating.

"Yes, thank you. My chambers are very comfortable and homey."

He nodded but didn't say anything. He held a sack in his right hand.

"Have you collected some herbs?", I asked tentatively.

"Yes, it is the best time for…"

"Thyme", I interrupted. "Sorry."

"How do you now?", he asked somewhat curious.

"I can smell its scent", I smiled.

"I see."

We were silent for a few seconds. I saw that he is examining me. I tried to be not to look embarassed but very confident.

"I don't want to disturb your siesta."

"You don't disturb me. On the contrary, if you want…", but he already turned away, bypassed me and started to walk swiftly towards the castle.

"Have a nice afternoon", he told me in an almost inaudible voice and left.

"Thank you, you too!", I shouted after him but I wasn't sure that he heard it.

* * *

**Summer, sunshine, Snape - that would be nice ;) R & R? Please? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

3.

The new place, the new job and my new colleagues were so inspiring that I've finished my lesson plan in two weeks. I've tried to put in as much practical knowledge as I could, from house chores to using a computer. The latter one was a bit difficult since Hogwarts doesn't have electricity but a generator and the Room of Requirement solved all my problems.

All in all, in the middle of September I didn't have anything to do just waiting for the arrival of the students. I could go home, to Hungary, where I was from but I didn't want to. I was glad that I've had enough time to my favorite pastime activity: brewing potions. When I was a student, I've only learned the basics and later I didn't have the opportunity to improve myself in the art of brewing. I've bought the best books on the topic and tried to learn on my own. Sometimes I also did some experiments, I wanted to know how does it affect the potion if I change the ingredients, the technique of the stirring, the brewing time etc. I've had a lot of fun with it.

Now that I've had a lot of free time on my hands, I checked my supplies. My study in my chambers was big enough to put two desks in it, one for paperwork and one for brewing. I've had enough space and shelves for my brewing books, ingredients, my cauldron, my scale, the knives and there was also a small cabinet for the potions. When I checked my supplies, I realized that I was low on wolfsbane so I had to get some. Usually I gathered the herbs myself, I knew the places, forests, meadows where I could get fresh and premium ingredients but now I was in a foreign country, in a foreign place. I assumed that the Forbidden Forest is an excellent place to search for plants so I thought I will ask the one man who I'm sure know the best spots where I should look for some wolfsbane. However I wasn't sure if he would help me.

Next morning when I finished my breakfast, I turned to Snape who was reading a book with a coffee mug in his left hand.

"Excuse me, Severus?"

"Yes?", he said to me in a low, emotionless tone still looking at his book.

"Here, in Hogwarts, where can I find some wolfsbane?"

Now, he turned to me but he still had his poker face on.

"In the Forbidden Forest. Pray tell me, why would you need wolfsbane?"

"I don't have any and I need it for potion brewing. You know, it's an ingredient in potions", I added with a smile.

"You don't say. But why do you brew potions? You teach Muggle Studies, as far as I know."

"I do but I'm learning brewing on my own."

He raised an eyebrow.

"As I said, you could find some wolfsbane in the Forbidden Forest although you have to gather it at full moon."

"Yes, I know that, that's why asked it now because today it's full moon. And I thought you know some good spots."

"I do but I do not recommend you to go there as a newcomer alone. More precisely you shouldn't go there alone at all."

"I see." I was disappointed.

Snape was silent for a few seconds.

"Meet me at the entrance tonight at 11 PM. Bring a knife and a bag and don't be late, I won't wait for you, not even a second."

I smiled widely.

"Thank you, Severus!"

He nodded swiftly then closed his book, stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

I was at the entrance at 10:45 PM because I didn't want to be late. Before I left my chambers, I took a shower, washed my hair and took a look in the mirror. I didn't know why because it was only a trip to the forest not some date. Anyhow I was pleased with what I saw. I liked my long, light blonde, slightly wavy hair. I could have been a little taller and I could loose some fat but my waist was slim, my legs and arms were toned, my tummy was flat, my ass round and my breasts slightly bigger than the average and had a nice shape. But what I really liked on myself were my eyes: green and shaped like the ones of a cat.

After I dried my hair, I put on some mascara and some comfy clothes and left my rooms. At exactly 11 AM Snape arrived from the direction of the dungeons. I was sitting on the stairs. When he noticed me, he nodded briefly. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Are you ready?"

"I am." I showed him the bag and my knife.

He nodded again and we left for the woods. It was a 10-minute walk to the edge of the forest and I didn't expect Snape to talk to me. So I was surprised when I heard him to ask a question.

"Professor Holló"

"Anna, please"

"Anna, how did you mean that you are learning brewing on your own?"

"When I was in school, I only learned the basics, it was a requirement for every student, just like in Hogwarts. I wanted to do NEWTs in it and study it in the university but the number of the places were limited and I couldn't afford to wait another year. I had to finish my studies as fast as I can and get a job so my parents don't have to support me financially. That's why I majored in Muggle Studies. It was my second favorite course so I didn't mind it."

"Are you learning from books?"

"Yes. I also do experiments."

"There wasn't anyone, someone with more experience who could have helped you?"

"No. I enjoy my freedom. Well, sometimes I could use some help, it would make my learning easier."

He didn't say anything. In the meantime we reached the Forbidden Forest which was so dense that it was almost completely dark despite the full moon. Snape stopped and with a silent Lumos he lit up his wand.

"Wait a minute", I told him and from my bag I took out a glass filled with blue flames. I enchanted the glass so it levitated before us even if we walked. I looked up at Snape and I think I saw a hint of a smile on his face.

"Let's go", he said.

After 15 minutes or so we reached a small clearing. The s were almost glittering in the moonlight, it was amazing. Snape bent down and started to pick the flowers without a word. I joined him, and for a while neither of us said anything, we just worked. At the moment when my bag was full, I've heard Snape's voice.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"We should go back to the castle. It is not recommended to spend here more time than necessary."

On our way back we didn't say anything to each other. Honestly, I was happy that he was my neighbour so I could spend more time with him. When we reached our rooms, I wanted to thank him for helping me but he was faster.

"Do you have time tomorrow after breakfast?"

"Yes." _What the hell does he want?_

"Then, if it's not an inconvenience for you, I can show you tonight's route in the daylight. There are other plants on the clearing besides the wolfsbane. During the day it's safe to go there."

"Thank you, this is very nice of you."

He was silent for a moment then he added:

"Promise me, you will not go in the Forbidden Forest alone in the night."

"I promise. But why? Because of the inhabitants?"

"Precisely. A few of those creatures are relatively friendly or more like tolerant. The most of them are dangerous and hate intruders."

"I see. However, if I'm not mistaken, you don't take any chaperones with you if you go there", I smiled at him.

I saw a hint of smile on his face for a moment.

"No, but I don't think anyone would miss me if I would disappear."

"You can't be serious!", I blurted out quickly.

Suddenly I can see pain in his eyes. Only for a few seconds but it was definitely there.

"There was a time when I thought it was true", he murmured.

I took a step closer.

"But not anymore, I hope."

"No, not anymore."

I beamed at him.

"I'm relieved. Honestly."

His face wasn't as pale as earlier. _Did he blush?_

"I do not want to steal more of your time, I am sure you are tired by now. Good night, Anna", and before I could tell him that I really enjoy talk to him and I'm absolutely not tired, he disappeared behind the doe.

That man could be fucking frustrating.

* * *

**The longest chapter so far. Did you like it? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to update the story on Thursday because it's my birthday and I thought it would be a gift for all of my readers. However my ex-boyfriend made me very angry and I had to relax somehow. And, well, this story is a therapy for me, in a way :)**

**Things are heating up a little now between Anna and Severus. Finally!**

**Still don't own anything, I wish I would be J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

4.

The following day Snape and I stood up simultaneously from the breakfast table and we were heading to the Forbidden Forest when McGonagall addressed me:

"Anna, for a word, please!"

I told Snape to wait for me at the main entrance and I turned to the Headmistress.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Would you be able to take lunch with me in my office? We have some things to discuss."

"Yes, I would. Is there any problem?"

"No, don't worry. I'll wait for you at 1 PM, you already know the password to the office."

"Alright, I'll be there. See you later!"

On our way to the clearing, Snape was more talkative than the previous night. More precisely he asked more questions about my potions studies, the books I was learning from, which plants and herbs I have. I answered all his questions but he just nodded or asked other questions.

* * *

After we came back to the castle, he hurried down to the dungeons and I went back to my rooms to read a little. At exactly 1 PM I said the password (lightning) for the statue next to the door of the Headmistress' office. When I stepped in, I saw a nicely set table for two. Minerva was sitting at her writing desk.

"Anna, take a seat, please, I will join you in a minute", and continued writing something on a parchment.

I really had to wait only a minute. When McGonagall sat down, delicious food appeared on the table.

"Let's start to eat!", she exclaimed. I was starving so I dig in my food happily.

"The reason why I asked you here", she started after a few minutes, "is that I wanted to know how do you feel yourself here, if everything is alright."

"Oh, yes, thank you. I'm having a really good time. Of course now, that the school year is very close, I'm starting to get nervous but luckily I hit it off with all my colleagues."

"I'm glad to hear it. Even with Professor Snape?"

I blushed a little. I hoped Minerva didn't see it.

"Even with him. He is very helpful."

The Headmistress raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

I told her about our journeys to the Forbidden Forest.

"This is a nice thing to hear, my dear, although I'm a bit surprised", she said with a small smile.

"Why?"

"Severus is loner. He doesn't like the companionship of other people or more precisely he tolerates only a few people."

"Are you among them?"

"Yes but he is still aloof with me."

"I thought so. You know, Minerva, I like to talk to my colleagues but basically I'm also a loner."

"I saw you sitting at the lake on your first day."

"Yes. I needed some space to process this whole new turn of my life. I like to be alone to think."

"I see. And what about your syllabus? Are you working on it?"

"I've already finished it. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

It was 4 PM when I left Minerva's office. Before that she introduced me to Albus Dumbledore, well to his painting and she told me with a mischievous glint in her eye that if I need help with my _colleagues_, I can always come to her. I was pretty much sure that she meant only one colleague. Particularly when she shared a knowing smile with Dumbledore.

At 6 PM, I sat down to the dinner table in the Great Hall. Snape was already there.

"Good evening, Severus!"

"Good evening, Anna. You weren't here at lunch."

_He noticed it? How sweet!_

"No, I've had lunch with the Headmistress in her office. I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"It is alright, I am not your guardian. I hope she wasn't very tiring with all of her questions."

"No, she was very nice. But you also asked me a lot of questions today."

"Touché. Except that I didn't ask how do you feel here and what do you think about your colleagues."

"How did you know?"

"I have known her for 30 years, most of my life."

"She wasn't tiring, though. Sometimes it's nice to be asked about how I feel."

He didn't answer me and we remained in silence for the rest of the dinner. After finishing off our food, we left the Great Hall together.

"Would you like to join us for a glass of fire whiskey or wine in the staff room?", I asked him when we reached our paintings.

"No, thank you. I have work to do."

"You need to rest sometimes."

"Brewing potions help me relax. That reminds me, I have something for you."

He disappeared behind the door but in a minute he was back. He had an old book in this hand.

"Read this book carefully and take notes about things you find important, interesting, if you don't understand something or it there are things you would change in the recipes. If you need help, you can use the library."

"Ye Good Olde Book o' Potions. Thank you, I'll start to read tomorrow. Are you sure you won't join us?", I asked him smiling.

"No. Maybe another time. Have a nice evening, Anna."

"You, too, Severus."

At that precise moment I had the urge to touch him. I smelled the scent of herbs on his clothes and something was dominating. Sandalwood, maybe? I looked at his face and he looked like searching for words. I looked deep in his eyes to encourage him.

"Good night", he said in a low voice and disappeared again behind his door.

* * *

It took me a week to finish the book. I'm a very fast reader but the text was very difficult, I had to do a lot of research and of course, I had to take notes. Occasionally I met Severus in the library but he never approached me, just nodded in my direction. We didn't talk much that week and he was pretty much absent.

On a Thursday morning, after breakfast, I ran after him when he left the Great Hall.

"Severus!"

We stopped outside, just in front of the doors. He turned back at took a few steps. He was standing very close to me.

"Yes."

"I've finished the book. And here are my notes."

I handed him the book and a Muggle notebook. He eyed the notebook and looked at me questioningly.

"I prefer notebooks to parchments. Much easier to handle, more practical. I hope it's not a problem."

"No, it is not. This is not a test."

"I'm relieved. As far as I know, you're merciless with your students."

"Is that so? Pray tell me, what you've heard."

"I've heard only a few stories but in all of them was at least one crying student."

He smiled very lightly and took another step in my direction. I could feel his breath on my face. He was looking in my eyes and used a very low, very deep voice. _God, he is making me crazy._

"Do you think I would be able to make you cry?"

I took a deep breath and now it was my turn to step closer to him. My breasts were slightly pressed to his chest and I had to tilt my head back to look in his eyes.

"You know what, Professor?", I asked him in an equally low, sensual voice. "Check my notes and if you're ready with them, I will tell you the answer."

His almost invisible smile widened a little.

"All right then. Have a nice day, Anna"

"Bye, Severus", and with that he left to the dungeons.

I needed some air, I was absolutely and totally flushed. I needed to cool down. I started to run outside and with one eye I saw Minerva standing in a nearby corner. I've realized only a few days later that she had a meaningful look on her face.

* * *

**Ah, Minerva! **

**I****t's your turn, my dear readers: R & R!**


	5. Intermezzo

**Tonight I was working on this story and a few minutes after I've finished the last to chapter of the story, I had a visitor. **

**He came in to my apartment through a small window in my bathroom and ended up in my living room.**

**At first I got panicked, ran out of the room and closed the door. After a minute I calmed down and tried to find out, how could I send him away. Then I grabbed a broom, opened every window and door in my apartment and went back to the living room. There I opened the windows as well and I tried to direct the visitor in the right direction with the broom. Sadly, he was in panic, too, and accidentally I hit him with the broomstick. **

**I ****was afraid that I killed him but luckily he was alive although a bit dizzy. I put him carefully in a shoe box and brought outside. **

**When he saw where he is, he flew away.**

**My visitor was a bat. Not one from the dungeons but still a cute at. I took it as an omen to update my story :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A short but nice chapter. Enjoy!**

**Severus, Minerva, Hogwarts etc. belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anna is all mine.**

* * *

5.

In the following days, Snape was silent again and I hardly recognised that it was time to start the new school year. I was sitting in the Great Hall and I was as nervous as I was as a student in the beginning of September Snape wasn't beside me because this year it was his job to greet the students and help the first years. I hoped he won't make them cry on their first day.

Suddenly, the door of the Great Hall opened and Snape led in the new students. None of them was crying – I was relieved. He stayed there through the sorting but after that, he sat down next to me with a weary look on his face.

"Is everything alright, Severus?"

"I NEED a whiskey right now."

"Did the first years stressed you out already?"

He sighed.

"You have absolutely no idea, Anna, absolutely no idea."

I wanted to answer him but Minerva stood up and started to talk.

"Welcome everyone in Hogwarts! As you can see we successfully renovated the castle and we are more than ready for the new school year. I know I don't have to remind anyone that a few months ago a lot of souls were lost here. So before we are going back to our duties, let us remember to our friends, family members and colleagues. Let us remember to our heroes."

Everyone stood up. I saw that Severus clenched his jaw. His hand was very close to mine and I wanted to hold it. I wasn't brave enough, though.

After a minute, Minerva started to talk again, with a slight tremble in her voice.

"You may sit down. First of all, I would like to introduce you our new staff member, Professor Anna Holló. She came from Hungary and she will be teaching Muggle Studies. She is young and she may look like a student but I assure you, Professor Holló is a very competent and strong-minded teacher."

It was a very awkward. situation. I stood up a little, smiled faintly, nodded in the direction of the students and sat back. Snape was looking at me, with amusement written all over his face.

"What?", I asked him.

He shook his head and turned away.

When we finished our dinner, we left the Great Hall together. He was walking beside me.

"Are you going to your chambers, Professor Holló, or to the staff room?"

"To my chambers. I'm very tired."

When we reached our rooms, he turned to me.

"I am sorry that I could not take a look at your notes. The first weeks of the school year are always very eventful. And as you know, I am also the Head of Slytherin."

"I know and you don't have to be sorry. It's not urgent. And I suppose, there's a glass of fire whiskey which is waiting for you."

He smiled. Widely. For the first time since I've known him. He looked gorgeous.

"You're right. Good night, Anna."

"Good night, Severus."

* * *

The next weekend, Snape told me that he needs asphodel and he is going to make a trip to the Forbidden Forest Sunday early in the morning. Before I could say anything, he told me that he will be waiting for me at 4:30 AM in front of my painting.

4:30 AM, on a Sunday. Is he gone crazy? Yes, I know that asphodel should be gathered at dawn or before dawn but that's why asphodel was one of the few ingredients that I didn't collect myself. I really, really hated to wake up before 7 AM.

I woke up at 4:20 AM, washed my face with cold water, put on jeans, t-shirt, a warm hoodie, sneakers, took my wand, a knife, a small bag and left my rooms. I was wearing glasses instead of contact lenses. I didn't want to deal with them being so sleepy.

Severus was already waiting for me.

"Good morning, Anna."

"Good morning", I murmured. "It's more like night, though."

"I see you're not an early riser.", he said with amusement.

"No." I took a better look. He was wearing his black frock coat with the millions of buttons. "Severus, are you always wearing these clothes? Don't you have more casual things? Are you sleeping in your frock coat?"

"Yes and I sleep standing so I won't crumple my clothes during the night. Let's go now."

Our walk was silent. I was half asleep but the chilly air helped a bit to regain my consciousness. Snape was walking in front of me.

"You are unusually silent today."

"It's not even 5 AM, of course I am silent."

Then something popped in my mind. The chilly air was indeed useful.

"You know, Severus, if I have to wake up before 7 AM there is only one case when I am not silent. To be honest, I am quite vocal."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to me. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Care to tell me when that is?"

I stepped closer to him. Very close. I smiled at him and started to speak in a low voice:

"When I am not alone in my bed."

I looked him in the eyes, in those amazing dark eyes. The seconds seemed like hours and he didn't say anything. Then he leaned closer to my face, turned his head and whispered in my left ear in a low, husky voice.

"I could very much imagine that."

And with that, he pulled back, stepped away and continued his way deep in the forest.

"Come on, Anna, it's almost dawn!"

I needed some time before I could walk again.

* * *

**Things are looking good, aren't they? ;) Care to share what you think? **


	7. Chapter 6

**Characters (except Anna), places, wands, cauldrons, cloaks etc. aren't mine. Sadly.**

* * *

6.

The first weeks of October flew away. Teachers and students were all busy thanks to the new school year. I was tired every night but I enjoyed my work very much. I didn't have any problem with the majority of the kids and for the rest there was a wide range of detentions. Detentions were a very new experience for me, we didn't have that kind of thing in our schools but I was a quick learner. Blame it on Severus.

Oh, yes, Severus. As he predicted, he didn't have much free time. Fortunately once or twice a week, he also spent his evenings in the teacher's lounge with the other staff members. It was quite uncharacteristically from him, as the Headmistress informed me. I didn't mind it. When Snape was there, he usually talked with me, we played Wizard's Chess or read a book sitting next to each other. He was a great companionship and if he wasn't there for a few days, I already missed him. Sometimes I saw the Headmistress watching us but she didn't say a word.

Not long before the end of the month, I woke up one Saturday more early than I used to. I was a bit disoriented then I checked date and suddenly I felt horrible sadness. At that same day, a year ago, my father passed away. He was on my mind every day. I wrote a letter to my mother, to comfort her, then put on some clothes and went to eat breakfast. I was glad that there were only a few students and teachers in the Great Hall. Minerva and Madam Hooch were talking to each other while Severus was reading a book. I sat down next to him and poured pumpkin juice in my glass.

"Good Morning, Anna."

"Good Morning", I answered him in a low voice.

I didn't look at him, I just wanted to be alone.

I felt his eyes on me.

"Are you feeling unwell?", he asked.

"I'm not ill just not in a good mood."

"What happened?"

I could hear real concern in his voice. I looked at him.

"Something happened but not recently. I would like to be alone today. Is there any place where I can go? Not a class room but more like an open space."

"The astronomy tower would be suitable. for you No one goes there on the weekends. Do you know where to find it?"

"Yes, thank you."

He nodded and left me alone with my thoughts. I was grateful for it.

* * *

After breakfast, I went back to my room, put on a warm jacket, a scarf and headed to the astronomy tower. The weather was lovely, the sun was shining but the air was now a bit chilly. The winter was coming. I hopped up on the wall, under my feet were nothing but the deep. The sight from the tower was stunning with the remote mountains, the lake and the Forbidden Forest. Sometime in the day I've heard noises coming from the quidditch pitch – it was the first match of the season. I was sitting there, alone and in peace until I heard a deep voice behind me.

"Are you still here?"

It was Severus. I didn't turn to him, I kept watching the scenery before me.

"What time is it?"

He came closer. I smelled his wonderful scent. My heart fluttered.

"It's almost 5."

"Oh. I lost track of time. I didn't even have lunch."

"I know." He was now standing very close to me. I could feel the heat coming from his body. I shuddered.

"Are you cold?", he asked in a low voice.

"A little bit." In the next moment I felt magic on me: Severus used a warming charm on me.

"Thank you, Severus."

"You're welcome. You're mourning, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Someone close to you?"

"My father passed away a year ago."

"I am sorry."

"It still hurts. Usually I can handle the pain but not today."

"It is understandable." His baritone voice was very soft, almost sensible. "Anniversaries are tough."

I turned my head and looked at him. He was watching the landscape.

"You're mourning, too."

He didn't answered. His jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry, it's not my business. Forget it."

"I used to. For a very long time. Now I'm just sad about it."

"Family member?"

"She was a friend."

"Oh." I felt unfamiliar pain in my chest.

"It took me twenty years until I was able to let her go."

"Twenty years is indeed a long time. You… you loved her very much."

"I am starting to think that what I loved for so long it was not her real personality but an idealistic picture of her. Only a nice but false memory."

His usual mask disappeared from his face. Even though his eyes were shut by now, he looked lonely, sad and vulnerable. I needed to comfort him. I put my right hand on his left upper arm. He opened his eyes and looked at my hand. The he turned his head and caught my eyes. There was sadness in his eyes but also hints of tranquillity. He put his right hand on mine and smiled a little. His hand was large, soft and warm. I wished I could hold it all the time.

"Thank you." His voice was low and full of emotions.

I nodded. He pulled back his hand, I followed suit. He cleared his throat and took a step back.

"Come with me, Anna. Enough with solitude. We can play some Wizard's Chess in the teacher's lounge until dinner."

I hopped off from the wall.

"But Severus, you know that I suck big time at Wizard's Chess."

He had a smug look on his face.

"I am very aware of that."

* * *

**It was time for some angst. The next chapter will be longer and much more light-hearted but be prepared! Bigger drama is on its way!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Characters (except Anna), places, wands, cauldrons, cloaks etc. aren't mine. Sadly.**

* * *

7.

Ah, Halloween! It was the first time that I lived in a country where Halloween was a big deal. And it was a much bigger deal for the senior students since they can go to Hogsmeade this day. Of course, they needed teachers as chaperones. They were Professor Flitwick and myself. The weather was chilly now so everyone wore scarfs and hats with their coats or winter cloaks. Meanwhile the kids were spending their money at Honeydukes or Zonko's Joke Shop, I went to the Three Broomsticks. I asked for a butterbeer and after paying for my drink, I took a look at the other costumers. In the back of the room I spotted a familiar face. Severus Snape was sitting beside the fireplace with a book in his hand, drinking a glass of fire whiskey. I decided to sneak up on him. He was so lost in his book that he didn't notice me.

"Hello, Severus"

He jerked up his head and looked at me puzzled.

"Err… Anna"

"Now that you're done with spying, you're more careless. Anyone can sneak up on you."

"Not anyone. You are right, I was careless. I will be more cautious in the future. At the same time, I don't think you are dangerous."

I looked deeply in his eyes and smiled.

"You should be careful. You never know."

He raised one of his eyebrow and smirked.

"Can I join you, Professor Snape?"

He nodded. I started to take off my clothes. When I unbuttoned my sweater, I realized that I my top under it has a deep cut. I looked at Severus and saw that he was eyeing my cleavage. Men.

"And what are you reading?"

He looked up at my face and cleared his throat.

"Err… It is about herbs."

"It's Halloween, Severus. Have a little break." I drank from my butterbeer. It was absolutely delicious. Although it had a very slight alcohol content, I started to feel a bit dizzy.

"This is how I relax. I understand that you are chaperoning the students."

"Yes but at this moment one group is buying as much candy as they can and another group is at Zonko's."

Snape put down his book and rubbed his temples.

"Zonko's? That means a lot of toys will be confiscated in the following days and the number of detentions will increase."

"Come on, Severus. They are kids and those toys are funny. No need to be so rigorous."

"But those things can be dangerous…"

"In most cases they are harmless. You know that right."

"Possibly."

"Until no one is in danger and the students are having fun and no one is crying, you could leave them alone."

"Anna, you sure don't want me to getting soft. I have a reputation!"

I laughed out loud.

"I can't imagine you getting soft with students. I saw kids coming out from the DADA class room sniffing their noses and being terrified. I'm curious: what are you doing with them?"

He smirked again and leaned closer.

"This."

"Leaning closer to them?"

"I intimidate them and I tell them in a low voice, like this, how incompetent they are and being dunderheads it is only a slight chance that they will be decent wizards or witches. That is why they won't be able to defend themselves from the dark magic. I also tell them if they don't pay attention in my class, they will fly from the school much sooner than they could do it on a quidditch match in the pathetic teams of their respective houses. Defense Against the Dark Arts is a life or death situation."

"Did you say this to first years?"

"Yes."

"To first years who are in a new school without their family and old friends."

"Precisely. They have to learn it as early as possible."

"The war is over, Severus. There's no need to be so… brutal."

"The dark side doesn't need the Dark Lord to act."

"I know that. And I don't ask you to lessen the importance of DADA. I just ask you to be a little more patient with the students. It won't make you soft… just more human."

For a while he didn't say anything but remained close to me. I could smell the herbs on his frock coat and something else. Aftershave maybe? My face was flushed and it wasn't only because of the butterbeer or the heat coming from the fire place.

"I will try."

"Thank you."

"But…"

"If a student causes injury to himself or to anyone else being careless, I will be the first person to thank you for a proper detention. I promise."

He smiled a bit.

"You promised me another thing. An answer."

His voice was now deeper and huskier. I shuddered a little.

"An answer, you say." I was wondering if anyone is watching us.

"I asked you if I could make you cry in class."

"Oh, yes. I will answer this questions if you check my notes from that potions book."

"I am finished with it."

"And why didn't you tell me that?"

"I am telling you now."

I wanted to say something, anything but I couldn't. His eyes were mesmerizing. So dark, so deep. And then…

"Oh, my God, what time is it? I have to go back to Hogwarts with the herd, I mean the students."

I stood up and put on my clothes quickly.

"Are you coming as well?", I asked him.

"Yes, a moment."

He gulped down his whiskey and put on his clothes.

I headed to the entrance when Severus stopped behind me and put his hand on the door stopping me from opening it. He leaned closer to me again. I could feel his breath on my left ear, and his chest on my back. For me, it wasn't intimidating. It was thrilling as hell.

"Meet me after dinner", he whispered in my ear. "In my rooms, at 8."

I wasn't able to say anything so just nodded. He let go of the door and I stepped outside. In a second he turned left and hurried in the direction of the castle without saying a word.

* * *

Exactly at 8, I sent in my patronus to Severus. After a few seconds I knocked on his door. When he opened it, I couldn't breathe. He didn't wear his black cloak or his frock coat. He was standing there in a white button down shirt, black slacks and barefoot. His shirt wasn't buttoned up fully so I could see his scar from Nagini's bite. His hair was a bit out of place, he looked stunning. I tried to be super confident so I smiled at him. He took a step on the left and let me in. His chambers were similar to mine but he had much more books than I did.

"Your book collection is amazing."

"Thank you. Care to drink something?"

"A tea would be nice, thank you."

"Very well. You may take a seat."

I sat down on the sofa. He started to prepare the tea. He did in the Muggle way. I liked that. When he finished, he put the cups and the teapot on the coffee table and sat in the arm chair right next to me. Our legs were only a few inches apart.

"Tea is still better if it's done in the traditional, Muggle way and not with magic", I said.

He nodded.

"That is true."

For a few minutes we sat in a comfortable silence drinking tea. The only voice in the room was of the crackling fire in the hearth. Then Severus broke the silence.

"Let's do what we are here for."

I nodded. We talked about two hours. Severus pointed out my flaws but also told me that I know the basics. He intentionally gave me a complex book to challenge me.

"If you agree, I will give you special classes in the weekends so you can expand your knowledge."

"Really?", I cried out loud.

"Yes. Although I am not the Potions teacher anymore, I still brew for the school, for St. Mungo's and for private customers. I am doing it on the weekends so you can join me in my lab."

"Severus… I… I can't find the words… Thank you very much? How can I pay back this to you?"

"No need to pay back. You have a talent for potions, that's it."

"When can we start?"

"The next week. I will tell you the exact date and time later."

"Ok."

"However", he changed his voice. It was lover, deeper, slightly hoarse. He put down his cup and leaned closer. "I completed my part of our deal. It is your turn now."

I took a deep breath and leaned closer to him. My face was only inches from his. I could have kissed him just like that. I looked in his eyes.

"I don't think you could have made me cry. I very rarely cry in front of others. I am tougher than that. I wouldn't allow a teacher who thinks I am incompetent to see me weak. On the other side I wouldn't mind a teacher offending me if he has such a wonderful baritone voice like yours."

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I hope you don't imply that you would seduce a teacher?"

I didn't answer him immediately instead I stood up very quickly and went behind Severus' armchair. I was so fast that he wasn't able to turn around. I stepped closer and bend down. I could smell the scent of his shampoo, chamomile. His hair looked silky soft. I wanted to touch it but decided not to.

"Of course not", I whispered in his ear, mimicking him from earlier in the Three Broomsticks. "But I'm not sure I could hold back myself if this particular teacher would be a tall, dark wizard and my colleague…"

His breathing was heavy. That was exactly what I wanted to happen. With a swift move, I pulled back and headed to the door. I turned back to him but he didn't look at me.

"Thank you for the tea, Severus. Good night!", I said with a smile and headed back to my chambers.

* * *

**Argh, when they will already kiss? Will they ever? Follow the story and find out. Until then, you can leave me reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your kind reviews! It makes writing this story much easier :)**

**Characters (except Anna), places, wands, cauldrons, cloaks etc. aren't mine. Sadly.**

* * *

8.

My first 'Potions class' was next Saturday after lunch. Snape's private lab was very impressive: shiny cauldrons, a massive workbench, shelves filled with ingredients and Potions handbooks. I had to brew some basic potions, the only difficulty was that I had to make them simultaneously. He watched me processing the herbs, stirring the liquid, regulating the temperature. He only said a few words. He was satisfied with my work so we agreed to continue on the next week. We didn't mention our Halloween-encounter. I basically confessed my feelings to him, now the ball was on his court.

Towards the end of November, on a Tuesday morning while we were having our breakfast in the Great Hall, a fatty brown owl brought a letter to Snape. It was strange because usually he didn't get any mail. I looked at him and he seemed curious. He opened the letter and started to read. His face suddenly changed. It was almost invisible but I saw it: it was fear. I was already in a foul mood and it looked like things are getting worse.

"Bad news?", I asked him in a low voice.

He snapped at me.

"None of your business."

It made me so furious that I immediately stood up from my seat.

"I am really sorry to be concerned for you. Asshole.", and with that, I left the table, not looking back.

I was fuming while I walked down the corridors. I almost reached my rooms when I heard my name.

"Anna!"

I turned back and saw Snape hurrying towards me. He halted a feet away from me. I waited for him to say something.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said."

"Oh, really?", he didn't convince me yet.

"Yes. What I meant was that you do not have to worry. The letter… It is not a big deal." His voice was very soft.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright then. I'm sorry to calling you an asshole."

"No need to be sorry. I was an asshole."

I smiled at him.

"Yes, you were."

At the end of my last private lesson in November, I started to pack up my things when Snape addressed me. He sounded sad.

"Anna, I am afraid, we won't have any more lessons this year." He didn't look at me, his eyes were on the cauldron before him.

"Oh, I see." I was disappointed. "Do you have to much work to do?"

"No. I have to leave Hogwarts for a few weeks. I won't come back until the Christmas break."

"And what about your lessons?"

"The Headmistress is taking over them."

I went closer to him. I was so close, I could have touch him easily. I could have hugged him.

"You seem sad. Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"You are very kind but no. You cannot help me."

I nodded.

"When do you leave?"

"Monday, early in the morning."

On Monday already? It was like a kick in my stomach.

"I see. Until then, we'll see each other at the meals, I suppose."

He nodded and started to work again on the potion in front of him. I took this as dismissal.

* * *

Sunday went away very fast. Severus said goodbye after dinner and he disappeared in his rooms. Being in a dreadful mood, I crawled in my bed and started to read a book. Of course I couldn't concentrate on the text because my head was full of thoughts. What happened to Severus? What was in that letter? Why is he so sad and why did he look scared? It was already dawn when sleep started to took me over. I half dreaming when something popped in my mind. I sat up in my bed and cursed.

"How the fuck could I have been so stupid!"

I jumped out of the bed and put on dark blue slacks, a white sweater and brown ankle boots without socks. I didn't have time for it. I grabbed my wand and headed to the corridor.

"Severus! Severus!" I shouted out loud and then I cursed again. He can't hear it, the walls are too thick. I needed my patronus.

"He just left the entrance hall seconds ago."

I heard a voice above my head. I looked up and saw Nearly Headless Nick.

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas!"

I started to run as fast as I could. I didn't care about my dishevelled hair or that I didn't have a coat. I ran out of the castle and saw Severus going to the gates. I tried to run faster. I could feel sweat on my head and I could hardly breathe. My legs hurt and cold air flowed into my lungs. It didn't matter though – I needed to talk to Snape before he left. When I got closer I shouted out loud.

"Severus! Wait!"

He stopped right next to the gates and turned back. He was now only about 20 feet from me when I slipped on the icy path, fell on my ass and slid towards him on my back. I bumped into his feet. I looked up at him, he looked puzzled.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?"

I stood up quickly. I was breathing hard.

"I… Se…ve…rus…had to…talk…"

"Breathe in before you faint. Why do you have to run on ice and why don't you have a coat with you? It's freezing!", he hissed.

I took a big breath and started to talk again.

"Why didn't you tell me that you are going to the Ministry of Magic?"

He wanted to answer but I continued.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have to go to trial again?"

He looked shocked but didn't say anything.

"Yes, I know it Severus. I read in the Prophet I just forgot about it. I know that the Wizengamot repeats the trials of the Death Eaters and other dark wizards who were connected to Voldemort. Even if they were relieved months ago. Like you."

His jaw clenched.

"I did not know that I have to report you about my whereabouts", he hissed.

"For fuck's sake, Severus, you don't have to! But I thought that we are friends!"

I have never been someone who is shouting angrily at people but at this time I couldn't take it anymore. Snape was silent for a few seconds than his face softened.

"I should have tell it to you." His voice was almost inaudible.

I made some movement with my wand. Snape looked at me questioningly.

"Warming, silencing and disillusioning charms", I explained. "What I want to do is none of anyone's business."

I took a step closer and looked him deep in the eye.

"You don't have to do this alone, Severus."

"Anna…"

I raised my arms and hugged him. I could feel his body tensing but shortly he relaxed. I felt his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. I buried my face in his chest. I could feel the roughness of his wool traveling cloak on my face and his scent was intoxicating. His left arm was around my waist holding my head with the right one. Far too early, he spoke.

"I have to go."

His voice was thick with emotions. I felt tears in my eyes. I nodded in his chest, released him and took a step back. I looked up at him again. His face was emotionless but in his eyes I could see that he was also reluctant to let me go.

"Could you… could you owl me every now and then during the trials?", I asked tentatively.

"I don't think it will be allowed. But I will if I can."

"Thank you. Take care, Severus!"

"You too. Try not to fall on your ass on your way back to the castle", he smiled genuinely.

I laughed a little. I cancelled my spells, Severus went through the gates and stopped on the apparition point. I waved him, he nodded back and disappeared with a loud pop!.

I suddenly felt empty.

* * *

**Tough times are in for Anna and Severus. How will they deal with it? Find out in the next chapters!**


	10. Chapter 9

9.

December was… awful. In one moment I felt that time is going really slowly because I was waiting for Christmas – it meant the end Severus' trial. At other times I felt that Christmas is coming too soon and I still didn't hear anything about Snape.

Two weeks before the holidays Hogwarts was very busy. McGonagall who was the temporarily substitute teacher in DADA, invited a guest speaker for classes. It was no other than Harry Potter. He was now an even bigger celebrity than before and naturally the students were very excited. Some of them already knew him, they fought with him against Voldemort but still it was an interesting experience to meet him. I have to say, I was also thrilled. I heard so much of him and I wanted to see him in flesh and maybe talk to him a bit.

After the classes, Minerva invited Potter to the teachers' lounge for some drinks and snacks. He smiled quite a lot but you could see on his face that he was still exhausted and worn out from all the horrible things he had to live through. Still, even he was a few inches shorter than me, I could feel power radiating from him. He talked with his old teachers and also sometime in the evening Severus' case came up. No one knew anything for sure because the whole process was confidential but the professors tried to guess what will happen to him. I felt nauseous and had to go out. Since I was in the greenhouse before dinner, I had my coat, knitted cap, scarf and gloves with me. I grabbed them and slipped out of the room.

I went to the lake for my favourite spot. It was snow all over the yard and it glowed in the moonlight. With a charm I melted the snow in front of me so my boots didn't get wet. I stopped by the lake and thought how wonderful it would be to stand there with Snape on my side.

"The sight is much more better if the giant squid is playing in the water."

I winced and turned. It was Potter. He handed me a mug full of hot chocolate. He had another mug for himself.

"Yes but I think he is now hibernated." I took the mug. "Thank you! That is very nice of you."

"You're welcome. I thought it would do well at this cold weather."

"It does. However I didn't realise it is so cold until now."

"You were really immersed in your thoughts, Professor."

I snorted.

"Professor? Harry, I'm only a few years older than you. I already feel sometimes so old being among colleagues who are 50 years older than me. Severus and I are the youngest in the staff. Please, call me Anna."

He smiled.

"Alright, Anna. Now that you mentioned Professor Snape, shall I ask something?"

"Yes, why not."

"It is very strange to ask this – knowing him – but are you friends with him?"

I sighed and with my wand, I melted the snow from the bench right next to us. I motioned Harry to sit down with me. I also charmed the bench so it was heated.

"Oh, you have to teach me this spell!", exclaimed Harry.

"I will. Getting back to your question: I think we are friends. He is the closest to me among my colleagues and he is definitely more than just a staff member to me. Before he went to the ministry, I… well I told him that I'm at his side. And he accepted my support in a way."

"It's a good sign."

"What do you mean?"

"To put mildly, Snape and I were never on good terms. There was a time when I simply hated him and I think he hated me, too. I didn't know much about him but I knew that he doesn't have a lot of friends and he doesn't want any. If he didn't reject you that means that he didn't mind it. Did he talk about what he did during the last twenty years and why?"

"No. I didn't ask. I thought it would be too personal. I assume, you know."

"I do, he gave me some of his memories when he thought he will die. He didn't authorize me to talk to anyone about those memories. I only told to Hermione and Ron – you've heard about them, right?" I nodded. "Good, so they know about it because it was a crucial point in the battle of Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"Yes. I hope one day he will tell you about it in person. Until then I can assure you that Snape is a great man on his own way. Very loyal and the bravest man I've ever known. He suffered a lot to be free and he deserves happiness."

It was the point when I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I wasn't able to look at Harry so I watched the ice on the lake.

"Harry, do you think he will come back? They won't send him to Azkaban, will they?"

"They won't. And if they send him there though, I will rescue him myself."

I smiled lightly.

"I will definitely come with you."

He laughed a little.

"I did not expect anything else."

I looked at him. He had a reassuring smile on his face.

"You know, Snape is giving me private lessons in Potions. He restrains himself but I see the moments when if I would be a normal student, he would give me a lecture what an idiot am I."

"Does he still make students cry?"

"Of course. It's in his nature. However I can't imagine a better DADA-teacher than him."

"Nor can I. He is one of the best professors I've ever had." He stopped for a few moments. "Don't you want to go back?"

"I would like to stay here with you for a while if you don't mind. It's so peaceful."

"We can stay here until you want."

* * *

**I hope you miss Severus as much as I do. To compensate his absence in this chapter let's take a peek at the next chapter ;)**

_**"I was sitting at the high table, looking at the empty chair on my left side. I sighed and caressed the backrest with my fingers. I only realized that Minerva finished her speech when I heard her voice right next to me.**_

'_**You really miss Severus, don't you?'**_

_**I looked at her, she was smiling gently. I felt so alone. I pulled back my hand and nodded at the Headmistress.**_

'_**Do not worry, he will come back soon.' **_

_**I became alerted.**_

'_**Have you heard any news?'**_

'_**I'm sorry, I haven't but I know that he will be fine. In no time he will be here again, in all his cynical and sarcastic glory.'**_

_**I laughed a little.**_

'_**I hope you're right, Minerva. Thank you for your kind words.'**_

'_**Try to enjoy this evening, Anna.'"**_


	11. Chapter 10

10.

The Christmas dinner was very nice. The Great Hall was decorated with huge Christmas trees thanks to Hagrid, the school choir sung Wizard and Muggle festive songs and the house elves outdid themselves with the food. The students were excited about going home, only a few of them stayed so only one or two professors were needed to supervise them during the break.

I wish I could have enjoyed the dinner but I have other things in my mind, well, mostly Severus. Minerva stood up and started to speak about Christmas and love and family and so on while I was sitting there, looking at the empty chair on my left side. I sighed and caressed the back of the seat with my fingers. I only realized that Minerva finished her speech when I heard her voice right next to me.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

I looked at her, she was smiling gently. I felt so alone. I pulled back my hand and nodded at the Headmistress.

"Do not worry, he will come back soon."

I became alerted.

"Have you heard anything about him?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't but I know that he will be fine. In no time he will be here again, in all his cynical and sarcastic glory."

I laughed a little.

"I hope you're right, Minerva. Thank you for your kind words."

"Try to enjoy this evening, Anna."

After dinner the whole staff retreated to the teachers' lounge for some wine and firewhiskey although around midnight I was the only one who was still there. I wasn't too tired but more like numb. I didn't feel going anywhere just sitting by the fire with my feet propped up on an armchair watching the flames. I was barefoot because I was fed up with my high heeled shoes. I was wearing a dark green fitted silk robe which reached to my knees with a nice not-so-low-but-still-remarkable neckline. I looked good but no one was there to notice.

I was thinking of Severus. I knew that he did bad things during the war and I knew that he was a Death Eater. I also knew that he killed Dumbledore and I also knew that he was a spy endangering his own life for the sake of the wizarding world. He was a hero, he has to be because the Wizengamot let him free and Minerva trusted him. And even Dumbledore trusted him. I just didn't know the exact reason for his deeds. I wished he would tell me.

I drank the rest of my wine, put down the glass, leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I tried to relax.

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate if you would sleep in your bed, Professor?"

I opened my eyes and before I could take a look at the visitor, I jumped up and ran to him. I brought my arms around his neck and buried my head in the spot where his shoulder meet his neck.

"Severus…"

He put his arms around my back and pulled me to him as close as possible. He also held me because I had to stand on my tiptoes.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"Me too, Anna."

We were standing there for a few minutes before I pulled back. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the fire. He took of his cloak and we sat down in the armchairs. Our legs were very close.

"Did they let you go?"

His face was more relaxed than the last time I saw him.

"Yes."

I felt happy tears in my eyes. _No, Anna, no, you won't cry before him. Stop being so sentimental, really._

"God, this is great! You can't imagine how relieved I am!"

He chuckled. How I missed his voice!

"I think I can."

"Ok, yes, you're right. And… now… can you live free?"

His expression changed. It was more gloomy now.

"Yes, I am now free."

Alright, it was time for my confession. I had to tell him _exactly _how I feel. I took his hand again. It was soft and pale and even my long fingers looked tiny in his hand.

"Severus"

"Anna"

We started to talk at the same time and stopped simultaneously.

"I'm listening, Severus." I gave him a reassuring smile.

He didn't look at me, he was gazing at the rug beneath our feet.

"I have to tell you something about me. I just don't know how." He stopped a little, took a sigh and continued. "Are you going home for the break?"

"Yes."

"I'll figure it out until your return."

I nodded and squeezed his hand. It was so nice sitting there with him, holding hands but I saw that he was very exhausted.

"Let's go to our rooms, you need to sleep."

I put on my shoes, he grabbed his cloak but he didn't release my hand. We walked through the corridors hand in hand. When we reached the paintings, I turned to him. I don't know who was the first to move but in the next moment I find myself kissing him and he kissing me. He released my hand and pulled me closer. My hands were in his hair. It was silky soft just how I imagined. Our kiss was tentative at the start but in a few seconds it got more passionate. I felt his tongue grazing my lips and I immediately opened my mouth, pushing my tongue through his lips. I heard a deep moan coming from him and I was screaming with joy in my head. He wanted me. He really wanted me. Sadly, after a few minutes we needed some air. When we pulled back, we didn't release each other. His hands were on the small of my back, mines were on his neck. There was only a dim light on the corridor but I could say that his lips were red and puffy from the kiss.

"I am leaving tomorrow, after breakfast. Would you accompany me to the gates?"

He smiled.

"Of course." His voice was husky and rough. "Good night!"

"Sleep tight!" After one last kiss we retreated to our respective rooms.

When I stepped in my bedroom, I was immensely happy but then I remembered. He wanted to tell me something and according to his expression and his posture, it wasn't a good thing. My happiness faded and I anxiety started to crawl in my heart.

* * *

**Did you think that the angsty part is over? Well, no, life's not THAT easy :)**

**Thank you for your kind reviews and let me know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 11

11.

Christmas was fun with my family but Severus was on my mind all the time. We finally took a step forward but I was worried about the thing he wanted to talk about. I spent New Year's Eve with my friends and I was planning to go back to Hogwarts the next day. However when the midnight came closer, I started to feel gloomy. At the start of the New Year, I wanted to kiss my… Boyfriend? No, I didn't think he was my boyfriend but I loved him and he also liked me. But he wasn't there with me. At the stroke of midnight, we hugged each other with my friends, toasted with champagne… _Of course! Scotland is in a different time zone, it is only 11 PM there!_ I told my friends that I have to go and I also told them why I had to go. They were really supportive and I had to promise them that one day I will introduce Severus to them. I packed my things, hurried down to the street and tried to find a place for the apparition.

Before long I found myself at the gates of Hogwarts castle and almost run towards the entrance. The snow reached to my knees, apparently Hagrid was on Christmas break. I pulled out my wand and melted the snow on my way. I remembered that Minerva was organizing a New Year's party for the staff in the teachers' lounge so I headed there. I didn't know for sure that Snape would be there but I hoped that the Headmistress convinced him to attend the party even if it meant that he would be sitting in a corner being antisocial. I dropped my bag in the corridor and opened the door of the staff room. When my colleagues noticed me, they greeted me loudly.

"Anna, great timing! It's almost midnight and we should toast!"

She put a glass of champagne in my hand. I looked around and I saw Him. Severus was standing in a corner looking at me with an unreadable look on his face. I smiled at him and he started to walk over to me. When he reached me, he put a hand on the small of my back and started to push me towards the door. I put down my glass on a nearby table.

"Severus, where are we going?"

"You'll find out immediately."

We stepped out to the corridor and Severus closed the door behind us. I turned to him and wanted to ask again what is this all about but I stopped when Severus put his hands on my waist. I heard that the staff was counting down, "Ten, nine, eight…". Snape pulled me closer, "three, two, one", and then he kissed me. The kiss was so passionate that I felt I was burning. I could hear the melody of Auld Lang Syne sang by the professors of Hogwarts but it seemed so far away. I got lost in Snape's arms and it was a wonderful feeling. His tongue played with mine while his hand crept under my coat, my sweater and shirt and softly caressed the skin on my back. After long minutes he pulled away and smiled at me lightly.

"Okay, now I understand why you didn't want to stay in there." My voice was rough.

He chuckled a little.

"It would have been a great show, though." His voice was rough, too. It was very sexy. "I thought you wanted to come back tomorrow."

"Yes, it was the plan but… I wanted to be" _with you_ "here." _Dammit._ "I hope you don't mind."

"Considering the last few minutes, do you really think that I don't want you be here?"

"Well, no."

I kissed him gently on his lips. When I pulled back, he looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Anna… I found out how I could tell you what I want to."

"Oh…" I started worrying again.

"Tomorrow, after dinner, at seven. Could you come over to my chambers?"

"Of course. Should I… should I be worried about what you will tell me?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It will be very hard for me and, I assume, it will be very hard for you, too. But we have to do this."

I stepped closer and tried to comfort him with a hug. After a minute or so, I talked again.

"I think we should go back to the others. It seems they are having fun."

"Do we have to?"

"Severus…"

"Alright but I won't look like if I'm enjoying it."

"Good then you would look like you normally do", I said to him with a smile.

He threw a look at me.

"Now that was very disrespectful."

"Oh, did I hurt Professor Snape's feelings?"

"Maybe."

I stood on my tiptoes and purred in his ear.

"I think I can find a way to make it up to him."

He swallowed hard.

"But not now." I stepped back, grabbed my bag and put my hand on the handle of the door. "I want to party!"

Before I stepped in to the staff room, I could see the disappointment on Severus' face.

* * *

**I know, this was short but I wanted a bit fluffyness before the next two chapters which will be longer and full of emotions. Those will be the most important parts of this story so I hope I won't screw it up! :) Oh, and just to let you know: there are only four chapters left so we are getting really close to the end...**


	13. Chapter 12

12.

Exactly at 7 PM I was standing in front of the painting of the doe and sent in my patronus. Before that I changed into a comfortable knee-length skirt and a plain sweater. It was cold in the castle but I have warm tights and boots on. A few seconds later I stepped in the small corridor and Severus was already waiting for me in the door. He took off his cloak and frock coat wearing only a white linen shirt and black trousers with his dragon hide boots. He looked very tense. I stepped closer and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He caressed my face with one hand, his voice was low.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. I think."

He let me in and closed the door. The room was a bit different than before. The only light came from the flames in the fire place. There was a small table in the middle and on it was a flat circular bowl. I reached the table and took a look at the bowl. I raised my brows and turned to Severus.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"If you assume that this is a pensieve then you are correct."

"Do you want to show me a memory?"

He nodded.

"Is it the memory which saved you from Azkaban?"

"More memories but yes."

He looked more and more tense. His whole body was stiff.

"I see this is very hard for you. You don't have to…"

"I know." He snapped at me. "But I want to. I want you to know what kind of man I am."

"You're a good man."

"You don't know that and I am not."

"I know that!" I started to freak out. "I feel it! And don't try to tell me what I know or how I feel."

He lowered his sight to the floor.

"I am sorry. It's just…"

I stepped closer and took his hand in mine. He lifted his eyes.

"It's okay."

He sighed and kissed my forehead. Then he put out his wand and lifted it to his temple.

"Have you ever used a pensieve?"

"No."

"Then we should start with something less… shocking and dark."

He touched his temple with his wand and when he pulled it back, there was a thin silver thread at the end of the wand linked to Severus' temple. I was amazed. I know how this worked but I've never seen it before. The thread was now a little ball on the end of the wand and Snape put the silvery material in the bowl. It thinned out and looked like fog.

"You have to bend." Severus' voice a bit calmer and more emotionless now. Always the teacher. "If it suits you more, you may grip the table or the bowl with your hands. You will experience pulling power but do not be afraid. Relax. You will not fall down, your body will stay here, only your mind will be somewhere else. Naturally, the persons in those memories will not be able to see you nevertheless the experience will be very realistic. I have to warn you that you will feel the same thing that the person felt whose memory you will explore."

I nodded. I took a deep breath and did what Severus told me to. I didn't have time to complain myself about the unpleasantness caused by the pulling force because I was already in the memory. I was in the staff room. I looked at myself and saw that I was wearing the same clothes that I did when I arrived to Severus. I looked up and saw that the room was empty. Well, almost. I saw a figure before the fire place and suddenly realized that it was me. It was the day of the Christmas dinner. Then I felt something. I knew that it wasn't me because I didn't think that I was beautiful. I turned to the left and saw Severus at the door watching me. Now I understand. It was his memory so I felt his feelings and saw his thoughts. He thought that I was beautiful. I could feel my heart wrench. He was smiling and admiring me. 'I wish I could kiss her', he thought. Then he shook his head and started to talk:

"Wouldn't it be more appropriate to sleep in your bed, Professor?"

I could see myself jumping up from the chair and running to Severus. I could see myself hugging him and how he pulled me closer to him. I could see how relieved he was when he took me in his arms. I was starting to melt from the sight in front of me when I felt that the room was fading and I found myself back in the living room, in the present. I straightened and looked at Severus. He had his poker face on.

"You thought I was beautiful."

Slowly, he lifted the corner of his mouth.

"You are."

I couldn't help but put my arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. After a minute or so we pulled back.

"So, how was it?"

"The kiss or…?"

"The pensieve, you silly girl."

"A very strange feeling. But not unpleasant. It was like watching a movie. To feel what you felt was… amazing. Although a bit shocking, in a good way."

"The purpose of showing you this memory was in one hand to show you how a pensieve works. On the other hand, I wanted to show you how I feel. I am not good at talking about my feelings so I thought that this would be easier for me. I hope you didn't mind."

"No, absolutely not."

"However, as I said before, you have to know what kind of man I am. I did bad things in my past and I don't want to hide it from you. You deserve honesty."

"But you had reasons for those bad things, haven't you?"

"I did what I think I had to or what they told me to do."

"For the greater good."

"I suppose."

"Let's do this."

* * *

I don't know how long I was in Severus' memories but I know that when I emerged from the memories, I lifted my eyes to his face and felt my heart burning. I could see hurt and angst in his eyes.

"Oh, Severus…" I croaked and took a step closer, pulled him towards me, putting my arms around his torso burying my face in his chest. I started sobbing which turned into loud crying. Sometime between two sobs I felt that I wasn't the only one who is shaking. Severus was crying, too. Noiselessly but I could feel his tears on the top of my head. His hug was almost suffocating.

When we finally relaxed, I pulled back and wiped off the tears from my face. In the corner of my eyes I could see Snape was doing the same. We need some time to look at each other after this very emotional scene.

"Can I…" My voice was raspy. "Can I have some fire whiskey?"

His head jerked up.

"You never drink fire whiskey."

"True but I need something strong right now."

He nodded and poured two glasses of the drink. I drank mine in one gulp.

"Impressive." His voice was now a bit more relaxed.

I smiled lightly.

"I'm not always so decent, you know."

"I could imagine."

There was silence in the room. We were standing there at the table and didn't know what to say. After some time he put down his glass and cleared his throat.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I assume you don't want anything from me after seeing all this."

"What? Are you crazy? What I saw… Yes, it was shocking. And to be honest, I've never been so confused in my life. I have so many feelings and thoughts in me that it is very hard to formulate coherent words and sentences. But... there is one thing that I know for sure." I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. I looked in his amazing eyes. "What you did is the most selfless thing I could imagine. I was right: you are a good man."

He waited a little then smiled at me faintly.

"I'm starting to think that I'm not that bad after all." He joked at last.

"You're not. But…"

His face tensed so I continued quickly.

"Relax! I'm not going anywhere but you have to understand that after all this, I need some time to think. I saw and felt so many things, I have to sort out it. I also have questions but I am not capable now to ask them properly. So, I want to ask you to give me some time."

"Will you stay then?"

"I waited for you months and I am not willing to let Voldemort, Dumbledore or anyone or anything to separate us."

* * *

**We're halfway through the angsty stuff, woohoo! Thank you for your kind reviews and welcome to the new followers. It's a really good feeling that I'm not writing this story for myself :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Warning: there will be some smut in this chapter so if you're not into these things, stop reading after the first horizontal line :) You can continue with the third part of the chapter, is quite safe.**

* * *

13.

Originally I didn't want to wait until next weekend to talk to Severus about _that _night but I didn't want to do it between two busy weekdays. I had a lot of things to do, the students were totally crazy and in the evenings I didn't have the energy to deal with this whole thing. Finally, Friday arrived and at dinner, I turned to Severus. He was picking on his food, not eating too much. When I started to talk, he to me, he was looking down on his plate.

"Are you free tonight?"

"I have detention with a 6th year Griffindor. He has to clean the cauldrons in the Potions class room."

"But you're not the Potions professor anymore."

"Excellent observation nevertheless I can't give proper tasks for detention in DADA and Professor Slughorn is very happy that the cauldrons will be cleaned with expertise."

"In the muggle way?"

"Obviously."

"I thought, we could talk tonight…"

I turned back to my plate when I heard his voice again.

"Detention will be over at 10. No matter what."

After dinner, I took a walk outside, even it was very cold. I needed some fresh air after the busy week. Hagrid noticed me and invited me over for some tea. Well, it tasted more like mud but we had a very nice talk about the pre-war Hogwarts. I didn't notice the time so it was after 9 when I headed back to the castle. I took a shower and changed to a black skinny jeans and a simple royal blue shirt. I opened a bottle of rosé wine and waited for Severus.

A few minutes after ten a silvery doe appeared in front of me. I smiled a little and with a wandless silent spell opened the entrance in the corridor. I stood up and opened the door to my living room. I let Severus in, closed the door and immediately took a step closer and kissed him fiercely on his mouth.

"I missed this", I whispered to him.

He chuckled but didn't answer.

"This week was so horrible. I don't know what is with the students."

"Hormones", hissed Snape and took off his cloak and frock coat. I loved seeing him in his white button down shirt.

"Wine, Severus?"

"Why, Professor Holló, are you planning to make me drunk?" His voice was playful and relaxed.

"Who knows, Professor Snape, who knows…" I winked at him and gave him a glass of wine.

We sat down on the couch and for a few minutes just sipped our drinks and looked at the flames in the fire place. It was nice but that wasn't the purpose of this night. Well, not the only purpose. I put down my glass and turned to Severus. When he noticed this, he put down his glass too and although he leaned back on the couch, his body was stiff.

"I think you know why I invited you here."

He nodded.

"Before getting to the unpleasant part of the conversation I want to assure you that I didn't change my mind. I don't know if we are dating now or what is this thing between us but I want to know how far it can go. I… I really like you, Severus and I am attracted to you. Very much. But before taking this further we have to do this."

"I know", he whispered.

"So…" I took a deep breath. "Your patronus, the doe, is like Lily Potter's."

"Lily Evans, and yes."

"Are you in love with her?"

He waited only a few seconds before answering but it seemed hours to me.

"Throughout the significant part of my life, I was in love with Lily or at least I thought I was. I mentioned this to you in the Astronomy Tower." I nodded even though he couldn't see it, he was watching the flames. "Meanwhile she could never forgive that I called her… mudblood. She was friends with that arrogant James Potter and later she fell in love with him. I was angry and sad, so I was cruel to her – like children do. I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me. I had a very difficult childhood and she was my only friend. When she left me, I was disappointed and lonely. The only person that I loved, left me."

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and after opening his eyes again, he continued.

"When I was in the Shrieking Shack after Nagini attacked me, I asked Potter to look at me. He has his mother's eyes and I wanted to be it to be the last thing I see in my life. I was prepared for Nagini's attack, after she wanted to kill Arthur Weasley. I made an anti-venom and I took it regurarly. However in the last few days before the last battle the situation was so chaotic, I forgot to take it and I was sure that my body wasn't immune. When I thought I was dying, I was at peace. I already lost my chance to have a happy life so I was willing to let it go finding some peace in afterlife. Waking up in 's was shocking. I was angry because I missed the opportunity to meet Lily again. I made so many horrible things and so many people had to die because of the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters that I felt ashamed. Even if they didn't want to put me in Azkaban it took me months to realize that for the first time in my life, I'm free. I don't have masters anymore who tell me what to do and I did what I promised, I protected Lily's child. This was right before our first meeting."

"And how do you feel about her _now_?", I asked him uncertainly.

"I will always love her in a way. I can't and won't do anything about it."

I felt my heart tightening.

"I see", I croaked and tried not to cry.

"But" surprisingly he took my hand in his. He didn't look at me, he was watching our hands. "I don't want to spend my life cherishing her memory. Minerva told me over and over again that I got a chance to start over my life and she was right. Now, I have to find out what do I want to do."

"Do you have some ideas?"

"I was thinking to give up teaching and open an apothecary."

"That sounds nice."

"Before that I… I have to get used to having a private life." He smiled a little.

I squeezed his hand.

"There's no hurry. Take your time."

He finally looked at me. His face was much more relaxed, almost, almost happy.

"Isn't it urgent for you?"

"Of course not. We can take one step at a time." I scooted closer to him.

"And what would be the next step?"

"Hmm… some more wine!"

* * *

After finishing the bottle of wine, we were totally relaxed and a bit tipsy. I've never seen Severus so calm before. He laughed a few times with his eyes twinkling. I started to feel aroused so I really hoped this was the night when we are finally doing the deed. I looked at him in the eyes and I saw it: he was just as aroused as I am.

"So…" his voice was deep and unbelievably sexy. "we finished the wine. Where are we going from this point?"

"Well, Severus, I was thinking…" I didn't finished the sentence, instead I put my arms around his neck, pulled him closer and kissed him. We made out for a few minutes.

"I don't want to complain Anna but we already did this before. What's the new part?"

"This" and with that I stood up and sit down in his lap with my legs around his waist. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer.

"I see. Go on." His voice was husky.

I kissed him again but didn't put my arms around his neck, instead I started to unbutton his shirt. His hands were under my shirt caressing my back. While unbuttoning his shirt I pushed my hips forward and I could feel erection. Good. I pushed down the shirt from his shoulders and threw it away. He made the same with my shirt and my bra. He pulled back and looked at my breasts.

"So, what do you think, Severus?"

"Hmm… I want to do the next step."

"Go on."

Suddenly he grabbed my ass, stood up and brought me in my bedroom. He put me down on the bed and unbuttoned my jeans while I lit some candles with wandless magic. He wanted to pull down my jeans but since it was the skinny kind, it was quite tight. Snape got frustrated.

"What kind of trousers are these? How are you able to take it off?"

"Severus, dear, did you forget that you are wizard?"

"I'm an idiot." With a wave of his hand my jeans flew off of my legs.

"Impressive."

He was only in his boxers now, black silk, of course.

"Oh, this is nothing, my dear, nothing." He kissed me passionately and pushed back my torso so I was lying on my back with my legs on the edge of the bed. Severus kissed my neck, my collarbone and lingered for long minutes at my breasts. I started to feel frustrated so I wanted to push him lower or pull him higher when he moved towards my stomach. He murmured a contraceptive charm before spreading my legs and moving between them. I quickly put on some silencing charms. It was a very clever idea because when I felt Severus' tongue on my clip, I knew that I will be screaming with ecstasy in a short time. My right hand was in Severus' hair, the other one grasping the sheets. I was right with the sreaming – I've never had such a powerful orgasm before. I could feel Severus lapping my juices while I tried to control my breath.

"Oh my God" was the only thing I could say.

"Not exactly but close enough" he said with a smug smile.

"Oh, someone is very self-confident. Come here."

I scooted to the centre of the bed and Severus followed me. He was now naked and I could see he was very well endowed. He kissed me, I reached down between us and grabbed his penis. He groaned in my mouth but didn't break the kiss. I moved my hand up and down on his member, occasionally caressing his balls. He pulled back from the kiss and was breathing fast and groaning. Finally he couldn't take it anymore, gently pulled back my hand from his cock and with a swift move pushed it in my hole. I gasped when I felt his length and I needed some time to adjust but Severus was patient. When I was ready, I nodded and he stared to move. I put my legs around him and pulled him as close as I could. My left arm was around his shoulder and with my right hand I grabbed his sturdy ass. He lifted my torso a little to put his arms around me. I threw back my head while his was kissing my neck. His pace got faster and faster, the room was filled with the voice of our bodies smacking together and the incoherent sounds which came from our mouths. Crying out each other's names we cum almost at the same time. Our bodies were drenched with sweat. Severus plopped down next to me, breathing hard. I put my arm around his torso while he drew circles on my back with his long slender fingers.

* * *

"We should have done this earlier" I murmured in this chest.

He chuckled.

"Maybe. But it was worth the wait."

"So, what now, Severus?"

"I don't know. I don't have too much experience in this."

"In sex? I think you have."

"You are right and also I am a natural talent in it but I meant relationships."

"I'm not an expert either."

"I won't be holding hands with you in front of students."

"This is self-evident. It would shock our colleagues."

"Now that you put it this way…"

"And it would shock the students, too. Mostly the girls."

"Why the girls?"

"I'm sure there are girls among the students who have a crush on you. And maybe boys, too."

"A crush on me? I don't have a looks for it."

"You are a war hero. You have an authoritarian character which can be very attractive. And your deep black eyes and most of all, your amazingly hot voice. I'm sure you got some love letters from students during the years."

He didn't say anything. I looked at his face and he was stern. I started to laugh.

"I knew it! Do you still have them? Did they sign it?"

"No, there were anonymous and I threw the letters away." He was really upset. It amused me very much. "Reading those letters made me very uncomfortable. Let's forget about it forever."

I kissed him to console him.

"Sorry, I will never mention it again."

"It is alright. I admit it is a funny situation if you are an observer." He cleared his throat and pulled me closer, looking in my eyes. "However you mentioned something which caught my attention."

I raised my eyebrows.

"I did?"

"You said that my voice is amazingly hot."

"Oh, yes. It is. You have no idea."

He moved his mouth to my ear.

"Does it turn you on?"

"Yes…"

"Does it matter what I say?"

"No…" How can I be so turned on after having two fantastic orgasms 20 minutes ago? "It can be like what you say to the students in the class."

"Mmm… Like '20 points from Gryffindor?'" One of his hands was on my waist and the other one was alternating caressing my breasts and my labia.

"Oh, yes…"

"And what do you think about 'There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class'?"

"Please, do not stop…" I was now quivering.

"Page. Three. Hundred. And. Ninety. Four."

We didn't leave my quarters that night.

* * *

**Phew, that was a long chapter, it was very challenging to write. Let me know if you liked it! **


	15. Chapter 14

14.

Valentine's Day. I always hoped that the reason why I've never liked this day is not that I was always alone on 14th February. Now I was sure in it. I had Severus and I was still nauseous watching the hearts and cupids and other pink-frilly stuff in the Great Hall. I looked at Severus and I was sure I'm having the same disgusted look on my face as he did. I smiled a little and continued to eat.

"Do you want something for Valentine's Day?", he asked suddenly.

"Do you want to be hexed?"

He snorted and shifted his right leg so it touched mine. We stayed seated like that until the end of breakfast.

It was totally obvious that spring was here. Hormone-fuelled teenagers were roaming the corridors of the castle. They didn't even care about the curfew. In a way, I understood them but I was a teacher and I had to take care about the rules. Severus told me some great places where usually students were hiding with their girlfriends or boyfriends. Sometimes he waited for me to finish my rounds and I waited for him, too. Then we went back to our quarters, to his or to mine. We were talking, arguing and made love. We always slept in our own rooms. I wanted to sleep together with him, waking up in bis arms but he wasn't ready yet. It was hard for me but I tried to be patient. I loved him now and I didn't want to lose him.

* * *

Sometime at the end of March we've had a stormy weather. The rain was falling endlessly and the wind has blown so hard that I thought it will pick up some trees from the Forbidden Forest. I liked stormy weather and I felt safe in the castle. I was curled up in my bed, I've pulled up my blanket up until my nose and lulled into sleep by the noises of the storm.

I woke up for knocking. Someone was furiously knocking on my door. I lit up some candles and hurried to the door. It was Severus. We told each other our passwords so in emergency we could reach other faster. He was in a white t-shirt and light blue pyjama pants. His hair was dishevelled from sleep. He looked really scared.

"Severus, what's wrong?", I stepped back so he could come in.

"You…", he came in to the room and I closed the door.

I stepped closer to him.

"What is with me?"

"You're alive"

"Of course I…"

I couldn't finish the sentence. He kissed me fiercely and passionately. For a few seconds I was stunned but who am I to stop a good kiss so I reciprocate it. In the next twenty minutes at first I found myself pushed up to the door, then walking to the bedroom, and getting naked, never break the kiss. After we had the best sex of my life, we were laying naked and sweaty on my bed. I summoned a blanket to cover ourselves. It was quite chilly in the room. Severus was on his back, I was cuddled up to him and he draw lazy patterns on my back with his fingers.

"Not that I'm complaining but what the hell was that?"

"My dear, I thought you would know by now that this is sex."

I poked him on the ribs.

"Ow, I just answered your question."

"When you came here, you looked scared. And you said I'm alive. Why?"

I felt him stiffen a little.

"I've had a bad dream."

"Would you tell me what the dream was about?"

"It was about you. And me. It was springtime, like now. We were going to the Forbidden Forest but you decided to stay at your favourite spot by the lake. I had to gather some plants so I walked away. You wanted to kiss me goodbye but I told you we couldn't. Someone will see us. I've stayed away only 15 minutes or so and when I came out from the woods, you weren't alone. There were two Death Eaters with you. I've started to run and tried to hex them but I couldn't. I saw a green light and after that they disappeared. The only thing left there was your limp and lifeless body. I cried out and I woke up."

I sat up and put a hand on his face.

"Oh, Severus…"

He sat up also and circled his arms around my waist.

"I had to come to see you. I need to feel you're alive."

I kissed him on his mouth shortly and then I hugged him. After long minutes I pulled back.

"Can you sleep now?", I asked him softly.

"Yes, thank you. I should go now."

"You don't have to. I know, I know, I don't want to push you."

He smiled.

"You're not pushing me. I would love to stay tonight."

We laid down. My back was towards him and he embraced me from behind.

"You won't regret it, I promise", I said him in flirtatious way.

"How so?"

"Do you remember when we talked about the only instance when I'm not silent before 7 AM?"

"Yes…"

"Tomorrow you will see it… and feel it."

* * *

After a long search, I've found him standing by the lake watching the giant octopus. It was June and there were only a few days left from the school year. We were all tired and could use some break. He had a special disillusioning charm around him, he invented it: only I could see him and if I stepped into the circle I was also invisible. No one could see us.

"Hey, this is my spot."

He looked at me and smiled.

"I don't see your name written all over it."

I smiled back.

"But only because I didn't want to damage school property."

He turned back towards the lake.

"What are you thinking about?", I asked him quietly.

"My summer plans. I want to redecorate my house on Spinner's End. I hate the way it looks. And there are too much… things in it that remind me of my old life. I want to throw away all that stuff."

I stepped closer and took his hand. He squeezed mine.

"This is a very good decision."

"And you? What are your plans for the summer?"

"Visiting my family and friends. But I don't want to be there the whole summer."

"Would you…", he was hesitating. "You can… You can visit me, too. I could use a helping hand with the renovating and cleaning."

I laid my head on his left arm and grinned.

"That would be wonderful."

He released my hand and snaked his arm around my waist. As we watched the sunset together, I thought about my last year, how my life has changed. I realized that during the last months I have found a new subject to study. This subject was unique, it challenged me every day and surprised me quite often. I couldn't get enough of it and I wished I could spend my whole life with it or more precisely, Him. Muggle Studies slowly changed to Human Studies because even if Severus was a wizard, above all he was a human. The most wonderful and extraordinary human person I've ever known and I ever will.

* * *

**Severus and Anna are now shiny happy people! But be prepared, there will be an epilogue :) Also let me know if you would be interested in a sequel because I have a plot in my mind but I'm not sure if I should make a story of it. **


	16. Epilogue

15.

**Epilogue**

"I think we should have children."

"Are you high?", I blurted out and looked puzzled at Severus.

"Pray tell me, my dear, why do you think I'm under the influence of drugs?"

"Because you said you want children."

"And do you think that I can only think about having children when I smoke weed? You know that I don't do that."

"You were high yesterday."

For a few seconds he gaped like a fish.

"No. Yes. Maybe. But only because I was experimented with cannabis. You know right that I'm thinking about using it in pain relief potions."

"You were euphoric and listening to ska music. And eating tons of chips."

He pursed his lips.

"It was only a side effect. And you were high, too."

I chuckled.

"Yeah but I don't deny it!"

We were sitting in the kitchen in our house on Spinner's End. Severus was reading an article in Potions Monthly and I was browsing through The New Yorker. Even though I wasn't the professor of Muggle Studies in Hogwarts, I still loved to do Muggle things, like cooking in the Muggle way or reading Muggle newspapers and magazines. One year earlier we decided to leave Hogwarts. During my second term there, Severus renovated the house step by step on the weekends and school breaks, and by June, he finished it. He asked me to move in and I said yes instantly. He expanded the ground floor so we could open our own apothecary. We were brewing potions together since then and I've never been happier. I looked in Snape's eyes contemplating if he is serious about having kids and suddenly our last day in Hogwarts popped in my mind.

* * *

At the end of the farewell dinner, Minerva stood up, tapped her glass to silence the students and started to talk:

"I'd like to have your attention, please. As the school year is coming to an end, I have some sad news for you. At least, it is sad news for us. Professors Holló and Snape, please, stand up."

I looked at Severus and saw an annoyed look on his face. We stood up and the Headmistress continued.

"Two of your professors are leaving us tomorrow. I hope you won't think that I'm impolite but I'll start to say goodbye to Professor Snape. He was here since his first day in school. He was an exceptionally gifted student and a great professor. He had… dark times in his life but still, at those times, he was a devoted guardian of the light and the best damn spy the whole wizarding world have ever seen."

I looked at Snape again and even his face was emotionless I could see his eyes glistening. McGonagall stopped, she motioned toward Severus and stopped right next to him. Her voice was trembling.

"There was a time when I doubted your true intentions, Severus. And I know I've already apologized to you but I'd like to repeat it right now. I will miss you. It is true that you were mostly an insufferable, cynical and grumpy man but you are the most loyal person I've ever met.", and with that Minerva took one more step and hugged Snape. He was at first hesitant but eventually he hugged her back. The students were cheering. At first I was hoping it was because Minerva's touching words but I'm not naïve: they were more likely happy because they won't have to suffer under the 'greasy git' and 'the bat of the dungeons' anymore. I have to admit, it was understandable.

The Headmistress and Severus released each other and she stood right next to me.

"Professor Holló, your time here wasn't that long but I'm still sad you're leaving us. You are an excellent teacher and a very nice and smart young woman. I hope you will find happiness at your new place."

I was very moved by the speech and I hugged Minerva. The students were clapping and cheering again for a few minutes. Minerva went back to her seat and wanted to talk again when an unknown student from the back of the hall shouted:

"Professor Snape, nice catch!"

My eyes widened. I looked at Severus and his face was emotionless. I wished I could do legilimency so I will know if he is going to hex the student. I was 99 percent sure that he will. The Great Hall was silent, I could feel the growing tension. Then Severus cleared his throat and started to speak in his disciplinary tone. Oh no, that was not good.

"It is true that I am leaving Hogwarts tomorrow but at this moment I am still your professor and you should address me with the utmost respect just like your other teachers. Especially because this feast didn't end yet and you can still earn or, more importantly, lose house points." He stopped for a moment and looked around. The students didn't look so happy now. They were frightened. "So I will tell you, all of you, two things which I hope you will remember for the rest of your life. First: I do think that Professor Holló is a 'nice catch', that is why I am doing this right now."

And in the next moment I've found myself in Severus' arms as he kissed me passionately. I wanted to hug him back but he broke the kiss, released me and turned back to the students. They couldn't believe their eyes and I was confused and a bit embarrassed.

"And second: because I wasn't able recognize the student who shouted this very humorous remark, every house have to bear the consequences." The students and the professors gasped. I looked at Minerva in horror. She wanted to say something but Severus continued to talk. "Every point I took away this year I give back to all four houses."

For a moment no one believed what they've heard. And then the students started to clap, they laughed and shouted: "Snape, Snape, Snape, Severus Snape!" The other professors were also cheering.

Severus smiled faintly and then looked at me. We were still standing at the table. I beamed at him, leaned closer and kissed him on his mouth. When I pulled back, he took my hand and led me out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"So, why is it so impossible to think that I want children?"

"Because you hate them."

He was now sitting beside me.

"Why do you think I hate children? And if I hate children, why would I have spent the majority of my life teaching children?"

"To torture them."

For a moment he looked at me confused but shortly he laughed out loud.

"Alright, you have a point. But, no, I don't hate children", his voice softened.

"Okay, you don't hate them but you don't or at least, hardly tolerate them."

"Just like every other person in the world." He took a step closer. "Except you."

"Without any cynicism, this is the most romantic thing anyone ever said to me."

I kissed him softly.

"Do you want children?", he asked.

"Yes."

"You have never told me."

"I thought you don't want any."

"Partially you are right. I have never thought I will have this kind of relationship with anyone. Then you came and… I have never told this before but I love you."

"I love you, too."

He leaned closer and we were kissing passionately for a few minutes.

"So", he started speaking in a husky voice, "isn't this now the most romantic thing anyone ever said to you?"

"No, the other one is still better."

He looked confused.

"Why?"

"Because it's more unique. It's more… you."

He smiled widely.

"Then I tolerate you. I tolerate you very much. Now", he stood up pulling me with him, "what do you think if we are going back to the bedroom and starting to make children?"

"No need to go anywhere. We have a nice massive desk here…"

**The End**

* * *

**_This is the first fanfic I've ever finished! This was a great challenge for me and I hope, you enjoyed it. There are more things that inspired this story, of course mostly the HP-books, and my own life. But there is also the wonderful performance of Mr. Alan Rickman in the HP-movies which helped me to write. Oh, and his amazing voice… Your reviews, favs and follows encouraged me to publish every chapter and not abandon the story forever. Thank you for your support!  
_**

**_There are also some songs which were very inspirational and if you don't know them, maybe you should give them a try._**

**_Texas – In Demand (especially the official video *wink*wink*)_**

**_Texas – Black Eyed Boy_**

**_Texas – Guitar Song_**

**_Texas – Inner Smile_**

**_The Corrs – Runaway_**

**_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows OST – Snape's Demise_**

**_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows OST – Severus and Lily_**

**_As I mentioned earlier, I have a plot for a sequel in my head. I know how to start and how to end it and I also have a guess what should I put in the middle. I'm starting to working on it. I hope, you don't have to wait for it too long._**

**_Thank you again and hopefully see you soon!  
_**


	17. Author's Note

**As I promised earlier, there is now a sequel to this story, under the title "Ghost from the Past". **

**If you liked Human Studies, maybe you could give a shot to the other story! :)**


End file.
